Lost And Not Found
by BlondeHairBlueEyes14
Summary: Missing.Isabelle Lightwood couldn't get that word through her head.Her best friend Clary Fray was missing.What would you do if their was a way to save her? Rated T. Please Read. Suckish Summary Sorry
1. Chapter 1

**Ok Well This is my new Story to take Place of School Can Be Fun Becuase for those of you who read it I have news:**

**IT"S ALMOST DONE :) Only bout 3 chapters left :) Sorry**

**So This Is Kinda Based On The Book Series: Pretty Little Liars :) Tell Me what you think. I Promise to update fast ON ALL My stories becuase SUMMER BREAK IS IN A WEEK! YAY**

****Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Any Of these Charecters Or Name Of The School. I Only Own The Plot****

* * *

Chapter One-The Beginning And The End

" Go Clary!" Isabelle Lightwood screamed as her best friend ran down  
the soccer field quickly with the ball.

The crowd cheered as the timer counted down.

5: Clary passed the ball to the middle forward, Aline

4: West high's forwards crowded Aline who passed back to Clary.

3: Clary deeked the defense...

2: She shoots

1: Scores!

The crowd went crazy. Clary had just won the finals!

" Clary! Clary! Clary! Clary!" the crowd cheered loudly.

Jace and Alec Lightwood ran down the bleachers with Isabelle, engulfing their friend into a large hug.

"Congrats Clary" Alec said ruffling the red heads hair.  
" Ha-ha thanks they Al" Clary said using the nickname he hated. She  
hated when he ruffled her hair.

"Good game Clare- Bear" Jace said pulling in for another hug.

"Ha-ha thanks guys" Clary said with a smile.

She and the Lightwoods had been friends since they were 5.

"Ok I'm just going to change and then you _guys_ can take us _girls_ out  
for a celebratory dinner and then drive us to the after party," Clary said poking Alec and Jace in the chest.

She ran into the changing room with the rest of her team with a smirk on her face.

"So where are you taking us for dinner?" Isabelle asked with a smile  
as she pulled the car keys out of her purse as they walked over to her silver Volvo.

She looked herself over in the car checking her jeans and black silk  
tank for any dirt or mud.

"Izzy! Were at a soccer game, not a modeling agency" Alec said with a  
small smile.

"It never hurts to look good" Isabelle said back.

Just then, Clary walked over to them. She was wearing a black knee  
length dress with silver belt and leggings a pair of black boots  
finished off the outfit.

"Ok it's time for food! I'm starved!"Clary said opening the car door, as her cellphone rang in her purse.

She looked at it and her face paled about four shades.

"Ummm...I'll meet you at the after party in about an hour. My mom  
wants me home" Clary said shoving her cellphone back into her purse  
roughly.

"Ok? Do you want a ride?" Jace asked watching her curiously.  
"No!" Clary said quickly "I'm just going to walk"

Just than Aline ran up to them. They had been friends with Aline for while as well.

She smiled and told Clary "Congrats" and then had run off. All the while Clary had been shifting nervously.

" Are you sure?" Alec asked.

Clary nodded her head and turned around. She made her way to the  
sidewalk and then turned to give them a wave and smile.

That was the last time they saw Clary that night.

* * *

They came home from the party at 12:40. At 12:47 their all their lives  
came crashing around down around them.

They were laughing and shoving each other around, until they made it onto their street.

Police lights lit up the street. Police tape circled a bit of the  
Fairchild house. Clary's purse and black sports bag were tossed on the  
ground with everything falling out of it.

Their eyes zoned in on Clary's mom who looked frantic, tears fell down  
her face and she was screaming. Her screams sounded like fireworks because the street was deathly silent.

Than their eyes fell on Clary's older brother Jonathan; he was on the  
ground rocking and back and forth. His eyes were wide  
open and he looked scared. The red and blue lights made him look like a frightened animal.

Isabelle ran over to him with Jace and Alec trailing behind them.

"John what happened? Where's Clary?" Isabelle asked shaking his  
shoulders hard. Jonathan just stared straight ahead and muttered  
something under his breath. Isabelle's eyes fell on Clary's bag once more.

Please let it be a attempted mugging or something she thought with a feeling of dread in her stomach.

"Isabelle, Jace, Alec!" someone screamed.  
They looked up to see their mother run up to them. She had tears in  
her eyes too.

"Mom what happened? Where's Clary?" Isabelle asked.

Her mother looked at them and said the three words she never wanted to  
hear ever in her life...

" Clary's been kidnapped"

* * *

**Well...Than? How was that for the first chapter? Send me a review PLEASE :)**

**The next update should be This weekend for most of my stories :)**

**Love Ya**

**Mandy**

**Psss...CLICK THE NICE PRETTY BUTTON :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I Know That I Just Started This Story But since I Love You People who review I Felt Like Updating Sooner :) **

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 2- Fading Fast

Isabelle Lightwood walked down the staircase in a strapless black dress. Her strappy silver heels clicked on the hardwood softly.

On any other day Isabelle would have looked in the mirror and  
commented on how good she looked. But today was not any other day.

Today was Clary's funeral.

Flashback:

_"The police have declared the missing girl; Clary Fray, dead after  
having been missing for 2 months" the reporter on the TV said  
sounding sad. _

_Not that she really cared all she wanted were the ratings._

The TV channels went on and on with the story of the missing 16 year  
old girl with the perfect life and a ton of friends.

_"Ahhhhh!" Isabelle screamed and threw the remote control at the wall, _

_"They left her to die!" Isabelle screamed but her scream broke off as she sobbed uncontrollably_** End Flashback**

Isabelle walked over to the mirror and looked herself over. Her dress hugged her perfectly. Her shoes matched and her hair was expertly curled and pinned up. She would have looked prefect minus her face.

Her usually bright blue eyes were a washed out grey. Her fair skin was pale as a sheet. Her eyes were rimmed in red from crying and black rings had formed from lack of sleep.

Alec and Jace came down to the kitchen just as the door slammed and a  
very pissed off Aline walked in to the room.

Her grey slate dress matched amazingly with the red heels and necklace. Every one of Clarys close friends and family were wearing red  
with their outfits. Isabelle Jace and Alec had red calla lilies pinned  
on their outfits' it was just something that they had planned for the funeral.

"What's wrong Aline" Isabelle asked worried.

"That fuckin, retarded, friggin jackass! You don't deserve her"  
Aline yelled and then picked up some knives and forks and started chucking them at the wall.

"Whoa!" Jace said as he snatched the last remaining forks out of her  
hands.

"What is going on?" Alec asked snatching the plate that Aline had  
grabbed off the counter.

"Sebastian." Aline spat." Do you want to know where the hell I just  
saw Clary's _devoted _boyfriend"

"No." Isabelle said sharply

"Yup" Aline answered. The two girls exchanged a look and then screamed.

"I feel like we're missing something here" Alec said.

" So which one was he with Skank One or Skank Two?" Isabelle asked. She pulled out some cover-up from her purse and started to conceal the black circles under her eyes.

"One. Kaelie" Aline said. Her eyes were red as well and she looked  
paler than usual.

"Did you see the news report last night" Isabelle asked quietly. The police had released  
the tapes from the video cameras on the street.

" Yes. I didn't know Clary could fight" Aline said. She sat down at the table looking  
suddenly deflated.

Flashback:

_" If there was one thing to say about Clary Fray. She didn't go  
without a fight." the brunette reporter said. _

_A somewhat grainy video appeared on the screen._

It showed a petite girl walking with a sports bag and purse.  
She was alone until a man came out of nowhere and grabbed her from  
behind.

Clary swung her leg back and kicked him hard. She spun around and  
punched him hard in the face.

_He returned with a kick to the gut and elbow to the face. She kicked his knee and then shoved him but she got pushed to the ground._  
End Flashback

The man grabbed her and threw her into the back of a unlicensed van  
and drove off.

The four teenagers gathered around each other. Each of them remembering  
that horrible night 2 months ago.

CPOV

She was being held by two ropes that dangled from the ceiling.

She tried desperately to get out but it was useless.  
She was screwed; her only hope was her friends.

The door at the back of the room swung open and a man in a ski mask  
walked in.

He swung a baseball bat around in his hands as he watched her.

"Ready to talk yet" he asked as he swung the bat and hit her hard in  
the ribs.

* * *

**So You most likely hate me now but...Haha :) So Clary's Alive...At The moment Anyway :)**

**(Place evil laughter here) Please Please Please REVIEW :)**

**If you review i will update sooner :)**

**Feel Free to swear in you reviews. I was trying to go with the whole HOLY CRAP factor. Did it work?**

**Haha Love ya All**

**-Mandy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 :) So Tell Me What You Think **

**I Love EVERYONE who put my story as a favourite Or Story Alert BUT U HAVE TO REVIEW PLEASE?**

**LOVE U :)**

* * *

Chapter Three

The Lightwoods and Aline walked into the funeral home quietly all lost in their thoughts.

Jace had been weirdly quiet and withdrawn since Clary "Disappeared".

Alec spent most of his time helping the search and rescue team before it was closed down.

And Isabelle had spent most of her time in room looking at old pictures of Clary.

The first thing they saw was Clary's parents; Luke and Jocelyn.

Jocelyn looked amazing in a black silk dress and red flower pinned in her auburn hair.

Luke had a grey suit with a matching red flower pinned to his lapel.

At the front of the church sat a blown up picture of Clary from last summer.  
It was all black and white except for her hair and eyes.

It was an amazing picture. Tons of people milled about talking quietly among themselves.

Isabelle looked around and her eyes landed on...Maxine Whitehall?

"ALINE" Isabelle squeaked pointing the direction of Maxine.

"Oh my God! When did she come back to town?" Aline whispered yelled her eyes growing huge.

Aline and Isabelle shared a look. They walked all the way around the back of the church to the front and sat down quietly going over last summer's memory in their heads.

**Flashback**

_"Oh. Come on Max. We've got your back. Trust us you won't get hurt" Aline said as she pushed Maxine into the old building outside of town._

_Max had a paint bomb in her hands. Isabelle, Aline and Clary had convinced her to do it._

_They watched happily waiting for Maxine to come running out covered in paint._

_But that never happened because they had grabbed the wrong bomb, they had grabbed one of Isabelle's brothers fireworks._

_A bright light came from inside the building and then it blew up...with Maxine inside._

_She was blind now because of them, no one had ever found out; and for some reason Maxine's brother took the fall for them._

_**_End Flashback**

They all took their seats at the front of the church.

Jocelyn walked over to them holding something in her hands.

"Thank you for coming" She said softly giving each of them a hug.

She sniffed and wiped tears from her eyes." We found this in Clary's room when we were-" she was cut off by a sob  
"when we were cleaning it. She left it for you guys, "she handed it to us and walked off slowly. Jocelyn had been trying so hard to be strong, but it looked like she was finally breaking down.

Isabelle looked at the top of the box. Their names were written in Clarys' small handwriting.

Jace took it from Isabelle and was about to open it when the ceremony started.

He put it down and they all stood up with the rest of the crowd.

"What God gives, He may also take away" the priest started in a low voice.

He read from the bible and then called up Isabelle who was giving the first speech.

Isabelle walked up to the microphone slowly.

"Clary was the best friend I ever had. She knew so much about me she could write a book.  
She was always smiling and happy; and was always there when you needed her." Isabelle started fighting back the tears.  
She continued managing to not shed a tear until she got to the end, "I can't even think about life without her. We're going to Miss you Clary" Isabelle finished just as all the tears of anger and frustration she had been holding in came pouring out.

Jace and Alec went up to help her back to her seat. She continued to sob quietly during the rest of the ceremony.

After it was over Aline and Isabelle walked outside the church tears streaming down their faces.

When they walked out, the first thing Isabelle saw was Sebastian.

"HE'S HERE!" Isabelle yelled still pissed from this morning. Her hand tightened into fists.

Isabelle marched over grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around.

"Why the hell did _you_ even come here?" Isabelle yelled, her eyes blazing.

"Clary was _my_ girlfriend" Sebastian responded as if talking to a 2 year old.

"I know that jackass! She deserved way better considering you were out with Kaelie this morning. Clary has only been gone for 2 months." Isabelle yelled.

Some people had turned and were watching curiously.

"She's gone Isabelle. What do you think she's going to do about? Haunt me? OH. Wait Break up with me? She's _DEAD"_ Sebastian said easily as if talking about a pet. Isabelle snapped. She lunged at him.

Hands grabbed her from behind stopping her just inches from his face.

Isabelle spun around to see Simon, her boyfriend of 6 months holding her back.

"SI! LET ME GO!" Isabelle yelled. Her brothers were on their way over to them.

"Simon. Learn to keep you _dog_ on a tight leash" Sebastian said with a smile as he turned to walk away.

"WHERE WERE YOU DURING THE CEREMONEY?" Isabelle yelled trying really hard not to think of all the ways she could kill Sebastian.

Simon was watching Sebastian's retreating back with a glare.

"I sat in the back" he said giving her a hug and a peck on the head.

Aline ran over with Jace and Alec trailing behind her.

She was holding something; a letter.

"Isabelle read this. It was in the box!" Aline yelled frantically. Jace and Alec looked shocked.

"What is it?" Isabelle asked as she began reading it.

_Dear, Isabelle, Jace, Alec and Aline; (Maybe Simon if you want to tell him)_

_If your reading this than something bad has happened ( I know __C__hessy right)._

_Anyway back to the point: I'm _NOT_ dead. Someone or someone's have been _F_ollowing me for the past couple weeks._

_They sent me a note saying if I revealed anything to anyone they would kill whoever I told. I was not going to risk that._

_You need to _F_ollow the clues I left. I had to make sure that "_thEy_" wouldn't know what I was doing._

_First some rules:_

_~ Don't trust th__**E**__ Police, "They" have someone who works there._

_~ Don't tell anyone about this. ( Not even Simon)_

_~Some Of the things you may find out about be will be…..difficult to understand._

_First clue: Capitals only belong at the beginning of the sentence. BE Bold._

_I Know the clues are stupid but I'm being watched if anyone of them sees me I'm as good as dead._

_HELP ME _

Isabelle gasped. She let the information sink in.

"Clarys still alive" She whispered.

She looked up to meet the eyes of her friends.

"Ready To Help?"

* * *

**So Sebastian Is AN ASS :)**

**Hehe If you can figure out the first clue ( WHICH IS EASY) Please Tell me in ur review :)**

**I Will Make the next clues harder.**

**BTW I Will NOT Be updateing in the next WEEk Cuz im in Quebec Visting Family :)**

**So... Bonnes Vacances Toute Le Monde Et Bonne Ete :)**

**-Mandy**


	4. AN

**Hey,**

**I know it's been awhile Since I Last Updated. This is just an A/N to say that I'm going on vacation!**

**I'm leaving in 4 Days! I MIGHT be able to update but maybe not. Anyway I have included a TEASER!**

**Just Because I LOVE YOU!**

**BTW: I STILL NEED BANNERS! I Have received 1 (SORRY TEMPTED FATE I WILL PUT IT UP SOON) and need some more :)**

**Teaser Time:**

" You know what I GIVE UP!" Isabelle screamed!

" I don't KNOW where she is! She is probably sitting on a beach somewhere sipping a Cocktail LAUGHING at how we fell for her stupid trick" Isabelle continued.

Fury flashed in Aline's eyes.

" How can you just Give up? she's our best friend Isabelle! She's out there somewhere and she needs our help!" Aline snapped.

The two girls crossed their arms and turned to leave.

That was the last time they talked to eachother in months. 5 months to be exact.

Isabelle made the cheer squad and turned into a preppy bitch.

Aline melted back into the jocks. She eventually got Clary's old postion on the soccer team.

Jace faded into the popular crowd. Turning into the biggest player in school.

And Alec fell back in with his friends on the football team.

When the Lightwoods were at home they barely talked to eachother unless it was nessceary.

Aline and Isabelle met once more after those 5 months, but it was an accident.

Aline was walking around the park thinking about...well Clary. She had been on her mind constantly.

Isabelle was doing very much the same thing as she wacthed the leaves fall from the trees.

They bumped into eachother.

"Sorry" they said at the same time. Their eyes met and they took a step away from eachother. Their eyes were showing hurt,betryal and loss.

Isabelle opened her mouth to say something when someone walked up to them. It was officer was the one working on Clary's case.

" and its wonderful to see you again" he said with a smile. He had always thought that they had something to do with Clary's dissaperence.

Isabelle and Aline nodded they heads in a slient Hello.

" We found your friend" Hodge started.

Isabelle's head snapped up. THEY FOUND HER!

" Where is she? Is she ok?" Aline asked.

"No she is not. This case is no longer a missing persons case" Hodge started but Aline interupted him.

"Of course its not, you found her! Why is she not ok?" she asked quickly.

" This case is no longer a missing persons case becuase they found Clary's body. It is now an ongoing murder investigation" Hodge said at last.

* * *

**HATE ME IF U WANT :) BuT REVIEW :)**


	5. Chapter 5

IPOV

"That was the last one!" Aline said moodily. Aline and I had spent two weeks searching every coffee house in town.

Why?

The note Clary had send us had the word coffee hidden in it.

"Do you think the boys had better luck?" I asked pulling out my cell phone and dialing Jace's cell number.

"One would hope" Aline muttered as she pulled out her car keys.

I lifted an eyebrow in her direction. She was in a mood. But then again so was I.

"Hey Iz" A voice said on the other line. Jace.

"Hey. Any luck?" I asked silently praying for some good news.

"No." He said sounding depressed.

Aline looked over at me from the steering wheel. Her brows lifted in a questioning look.

I shook my head and bent my head down on the dashboard hanging up on Jace in the process.

"Well I guess that's all we can do for today" Aline said as she stopped in front of my house.

"I guess so" I said.

We exchanged a look of defeat. We were officially out of ideas.

One Week Later

* * *

"Isabelle!" My mom called from the kitchen.

I looked up from my Trig homework.

"Yes?" I answered back not in the mood to move from my comfortable position on my bed.

"There's someone here to see you" She called up again.

I groaned and bent my head into my Trig book.

"Coming" I shouted back as I bounded down the steps.

As I entered the kitchen I screamed.

"John!" I screamed rushing over to give Clary's older brother a hug.

My parents laughed and excused themselves from the kitchen saying that they had to take my brothers to some hockey game or something.

John and I talked about little things until he stiffened up as if remembering something.

He looked at me his eyes were dark and angry.

"Iz. I have something we need to talk about" he said darkly.

* * *

APOV

"Come one girls! Hustle!" Coach, Beth yelled at us.

We dribbled our soccer balls quickly through the course she had made for us.

"Penhallow! Those legs were made for moving!" She yelled at me.

I shook my head and smiled. The team was used to her by now.

"Sure thing coach" I yelled back and ran faster.

About an hour later I had taken a shower and changed into a pair of jeans and black tank.

I was walking over to my car when my cell rang.

Iz the caller ID read.

"Hey Iz. What can I do for you?" I asked as I tossed my bag into the passenger seat.

"Hey. Can we meet at Weston Park?" she asked sounding...upset.

"Sure. Are you ok?" I asked worried.

"Yeah. Just meet me there in a few" she said and hung up.

The soccer fields were only a couple minutes from the Park so I made it there before Iz.

I parked the car across from the park and walked over to the bench underneath a huge weeping willow.

I sat down and leaned my head back exhausted from practice and life in general.

My thoughts as they usually did when I wasn't doing other things shifted to Clary.

It had been about three months now since Clary...vanished.

Aline shook her head slightly. Life was easy before this happened! Everything had been normal!

_Flashback:_  
That's what I missed. The random bought of laughter and hell even the drama! Anything that would make life feel normal!

"God kill me now!" Aline groaned as she threw her English book on the ground.

Clary and Isabelle looked up with similar expressions to Alines.

"Ok I think we need to take a break" Clary announced bouncing of the bed with a smile.

"I second that!" Isabelle said happily.

The three girls had been studying all afternoon for the upcoming exams at school.

They jogged down the staircase laughing about stupid things.

End Flashback

"Aline!" Isabelle called from behind her.

I spun around and stood up.

"Hey Iz!" I said with a smile and gave her a hug.

"So what's up? You sounded upset on the phone" I asked as we sat back  
down on the bench.

Isabelle played with her necklace before speaking.

"I think we should...stoplookingforClary" She said the last part so I fast I could only catch Clarys name.

"What? Can you say that again in English" I laughed.

Isabelle took a deep breath and said it again.

"I think we should stop looking for Clary" she said quietly.

My smile fell from my face and I turned to face her completely.

"I'm sorry did you hit your head or are you on crack?" I asked actually praying that she was high or had a concussion.

"I think that what we're doing is stupid. Clary is probably sitting at a table in France watching the news and laughing at us while sipping at vanilla latte" she said.

I stood up. Anger shot through my veins. How dare she? How could she just leave our Best Friend to...to die!

I suddenly looked up to meet Isabelle's eyes. If she was going to be a bitch than so was I.

"Wow! Congrats! Isabelle Lightwood just hit a new level of bitchness" I said and clapped my hands mockingly.

Isabelle stood up. Anger flashing through her eyes.

"What is your problem? Am i the only one who is actually thinking straight! I mean we all know...we all know that "she didn't finish her sentence.

" What! We all know what! Are you really that jealous of Clary? You're so jealous of her that you're not even going to help?" I screamed at her not even thinking about what I'm saying anymore.

"Clarys dead Aline! I know what I just said about Paris but honestly! Are you really that naive?" She screamed.

"I may be naive Isabelle. But at least I'm not a bitchy brat who has nothing better to do than steal my friends boyfriends" I shouted back before thinking.

"I can't believe you just said that" she said quietly.

"And I can't believe what a bitch you are" I said walking away from our 11 year friendship.

* * *

**Hmmmm….And that's where I'm leaving it for now :)**

**Just so you know there is back Story to the Whole "Isabelle stealing boyfriend thing".**

**Love Everyone ( AND I PROMISE THAT I WILLL BE UPDATING MORE OFTEN SORRY)**

**My computers Been Messed,**

**Anyway I STILL NEED BANNERS! FOR ANY OF MY STORIES ( Once again Tempted Fate Yours will be up soon) **

**I'm making things more interesting now…Whoever sends me a Banner will get a Sneek Peek of the next chapter :)**

**Love You All,**

**Mandy**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N-Becuase Fanfic Is being Dumb Jace's part is in normal writing and his flashbacks are in Italics as usaual BUT Isabelle's part is written In Italics and her flashbacks and Texts r in Bold. Fanfic is being messed and screwed with my for the messed up Chapter.

* * *

No One's POV

Isabelle and Aline's fight spread like a wildfire between the group of friends. Once Isabelle's brothers heard about it they began arguing about it as well, which caused them to stop talking. The Lightwood  
house was always quiet now between the three siblings, since they didn't feel the need to talk to one another anymore.

Aline began to focus on soccer more than ever. After a few months she was voted Captain and took Clary's old spot as center forward.

Alec hit the books and was on the watch list of every Ivy league university out there. He was president of the Debate team and on the student counsel.

Isabelle tried our for the cheerleading team and was taken under the wing of the head Cheerleader herself, Mimi. After just three months on the team she was made Vice- Captain along with the school title "Queen McBitch".

Jace fell into the basketball team and made Captain easily in about two months. Along with being turned a Jock, he became the biggest Player in the whole school. Girls previously dated: 58 and counting. Currently dating: 3.

As you can see, Clary was the glue and string that held the group together, and now 9 months after her "disappearance" and 6 months after Isabelle and Aline's fight, everyone is wondering how Clary  
managed to keep the four most different people together as friends.

* * *

JPOV

" And then she was all ' oh my god! No! You were like totally my soul mate'" Sebastian snickered as I walked down to the gym with him.

I smirked and shook my head in disgust.

" So which one was it? Lin or Delilah?" I asked as we pushed open the heavy wooden gym doors letting them shut behind us with "Thud".

A chorus of " Hey's" greeted from the team as we walked in. We both nodded our heads in their directions and continued to the change rooms.

"Lin. She was getting too girly, lovey dovey for my taste. Plus I need room for my next conquest" he said back as we pulled off our shirts and through our green jerseys on.

"I told you not to go there dude, she was beyond needy when we were dating" I said back throwing my shorts off and than putting on the white and green basketball shorts.

Sebastian snorted. "Dude! You said that about Mary, Marge, Maia, Nat, Nina"

"Ok I get the point" I said as he opened his mouth to continue the  
list.

"Lightwood. Verlac! Hurry it up! Practice is outside today! The cheer squad is using the gym" the coach yelled from outside he changing rooms.

" I hadn't even gotten to the O's yet. Damn" Sebastian said as he grabbed his bag and turned to leave.

I didn't follow after him ,so he turned around with a confused look.

"Go ahead. I need to call my mother first. She's been calling all day. "I lied easily. Sebastian just shrugged and left without another word.

I sat down on the bench and ran my hands through my hair. I grabbed my cellphone out of my bag and looked at the date again.

It was Clary's birthday. Her 16th birthday. Almost every year on her birthday she and the rest of the gang would get together and laugh over stories from when they were younger. My  
favorite was always the first day we met Clary.

_"Izzy has no friends! Izzy has no friends" a seven year Jace chanted around a six year old Isabelle._

Isabelle stomped her foot and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Leave me alone doofus! Mom said that I would make friends in no time" Isabelle screamed back.

An eight year old Alec was laughing at the two of them and playing with some toy cars on the grass.

Jace laughed at Isabelle again and chanted" You're never going to make any friends"

Isabelle was about to scream at him again when all of a sudden a little girl with bright red hair ran up and looped her arm around Isabelle's easily.

"Hey Iz. You ready to go to the park? Remember my mom said she would take us" the little girl said with a hateful look at Jace.

Isabelle looked a bit shocked but noticed that she knew this girl. Her name was Clary.

"_Sure Clary. I just need to go ask" Isabelle said with a smile and than stuck her tongue out at Jace and Alec._

Clary smiled at her and than turned to Jace and with a straight face said " Karma's going to get you one day Mister and when it does you'll know that I warned you" with that she turned on her heel and ran down to the sidewalk.

"_Whatever" Jace called out to her ignoring what she said._

Later on that night Jace tripped down the staircase and broke his arm. Clary was there and had given him a " I-told-you- so" look as she Isabelle ran up the staircase.

That was the last time I ever doubted Clary. I shook my head of the memory and grabbed my bag to run out the door.

As I exited the change room my eyes drifted to cheerleader practice. A few of the girls winked and smile at me.

I winked back and then my eyes found Isabelle. She was standing at the front with Mimi. Isabelle and Mimi were the two queen bitches of the school.

They always wore their cheer uniform's ( a short black skirt with white trim and a black and white top with Raven's Cheerleader written on it) and when they weren't, they dressed like hookers.

Isabelle's eyes landed on me and she frowned. I smirked back and left the gym making my way to the outdoor Basketball court.

Just as I opened the doors to exit the school, my cell phone vibrated. I was about to grab it when I heard the coach screaming. I would have to look at it later.

* * *

IPOV

"Five! Six! Seven! Eight!" I called out loudly. We had a football game tomorrow and still hadn't perfected the cheer.

"Ravens is our name! Football is our game!" the rest if the team shouted back loudly.

" I can't hear the fans cheering from the stands!" Mimi and I shouted loudly.

The rest of the girls jumped to the side and clapped in perfect unison.

" All the fans in the stands! Let me hear you clap your hands!" They shouted and performed some stunts and began moving together as one again.

"I still can't hear you! Come on! And scream! Let our voices meet" Mimi and I yelled back again.

"All our fans in the stands let me hear you stomp your feet" the team shouted back and then raised their hands in the air and clapped as it finished off.

"Ok! That was...fine for now" Mimi said without emotion and a roll of her eyes.

My cell phone rang in my bag but I ignored it. Rule # 1 of cheer: Cheer comes first.

Mimi called the end of practice saying that she was exhausted and had life, in others words " Go home".

I grabbed my bag from the back of the gym and Mimi and I left with a quick wave to the team.

"So we have to do something about Trina, there is no way that she's in the front this week. She managed to lose the ability to jump higher than an inch apparently" Mimi said as she tossed her bleach blonde hair over her shoulder.

I nodded in agreement as we moved through the crowd of people in the hallway. Someone crashed into me. It was Simon. My...Ex-Boyfriend.

"Watch it Loser" I said easily watching as a look of hurt flashed in his eyes. I just pursed my lips and skated for him to move out of my way.

He shuffled of quickly but just before he was completely gone I could have sworn he muttered "What happened to you Iz"

Mimi was still going on about the cheer when I finally returned my attention to her. She turned on me with a smile as we exited the school and headed towards the parking lot.

"So you coming over tonight Bitch?" she asked easily as she slid into her red convertible. She pulled on her sunglasses and faced me with a expecting look on her face.

I sighed and said "Sorry, I'm stuck babysitting the twerp tonight"

"Whateve's. Call ya later Belle's" she said just before driving off. I watched her drive off as she did my fake smile that I had been sporting all day fell off my face.

Belles. Clary was the only one who ever called me that and it was when we were younger.  
I walked over to my car my mind lingering on the lie I told Mimi. I was babysitting Max tonight, but at seven not now.

I stole a quick glance at the clock in my car as I drove up a familiar road. 5:48 it read. I had been a bit over an hour before I had to be home.

I drove down Hillside Street and past the park all the way down to the where the street ends and the cemetery begins.

I parked the car and got out easily. I looked around and took in the surrounding's. The grass was freshly cut and the huge weeping willow tree's were trimmed perfectly so they fell just above the ground. The  
whole place looked to perfect, especially when you add the marbled  
black headstones and the odd white one here and there.

I walked up to the white gate and onto a path that had been paved with  
white and black stones. A basket full of flowers hung on the back of the gate with a neatly written sign that read " _Take One_".

I grabbed two roses from the basket and continued to walk up the path. I kept walking straight until I got to a fork in the path. A quick turn to the left and I was there. Clary's headstone. Her  
mother didn't want a black or white one because it was boring and not  
like Clary at all.

Clary had the only headstone in the entire cemetery that was a light Jade green color. It was made of smooth marble and the words that were etched into it looked brand new and fresh.

"Happy Birthday Clary" I said quietly placing one of the roses down. There were lots of different flowers sitting in the front. My rose blended in with the rest. I fingered the stem I the second rose  
nervously trying to hold back my tears.

"So I thought about just coming to say Happy Birthday but I figured that you would want me to say something else. Because we both know that today is special for another reason" I said as I twirled the rose around in my fingers in circle anxiously.

A tear escaped and fell down my face slowly. I put the rose down quickly and turned to leave but just before I did.

"Happy ten year BFF day" I said quietly my thoughts going back to the day we met. Clary had named it BFF day when we were 7 and we had never bothered to change it.

I ran back down to the car mentally yelling at myself to not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry.

As I quickly jumped in the car and started it up I had to blink a few times before I could see clear enough to drive. I bent my head down on the wheel and took a few deep breathes.

Just before I left I turned around and whispered " I'm sorry Clary"

The ride home passed by quickly and before I knew it I was grabbing my bag from the passenger seat and about to open the car door when my phone went off reminding me that I had a message.

I pulled it our if my black Raven's bag and with a quick look noticed that it said " One missed Text"

I clicked on my phone and the message popped up. It was from an unknown number.

It read:

**_" Ohh...Poor Belle's it's a sad day isn't it? Good thing that being a  
bitch means hiding your emotions.  
But you know what I always say,  
Be who you want NOT who they want you to be.  
Hugs and Kisses,  
C."  
_**  
The air around me felt thick and heavy as I re-read the message and  
remembered something from two summers ago.

**_" Where is she? Were going to be late?" Aline said pulling out her cell phone to text Clary as we waited outside the theatre._**

**_Isabelle's phone buzzed in her hand. She looked down at the screen._**

**"_Sorry I'm late! My bro is being an idiot _**

**_B there soon, _**

**_Hugs and Kisses_**

**_C"_**

**"_She's coming. Something about her brother" Isabelle said to Aline._**

**_Aline just smiled and leaned back against the wall of the theatre._**

**"_That's Clary" Aline said.  
_**  
This was not happening! Not now! Not EVER! My phone buzzed again in my hand causing me jump. I looked down in terror.

**_"Hope you didn't miss me too much. Cuz now I'm back and here to stay. _**

**_And btw, last I heard Mimi's got a  
boyfriend! You planning on stealing her's like you stole Aline's? Don't do anything too bad , I'm watching.  
Hugs and Kisses,  
C._**

**_P.S- Happy 10 year BFF Day._**

**

* * *

**

Once again Sorry For The Messed Up Format...Grrrrr FANFICTION.

**So I really like this chapter because you get a look at how much Jace ( DOUCHE) and Isabelle (BITCH) have changed and a bit of background on the group PLUS The PLOT LINE THICKENS :)**

**STILL NEED BANNERS! PLEASE!**

**Now I'm off to go Watch VAMPIRE DIARIES SEASON 2 Premiere! **

**REVIEW OR ELSE…**

**Hugs and Kisses,**

**M.**


	7. Chapter 7

IPOV

My eyes remained glued to the phone. It had to be some sick joke. Someone messing with me. Someone who wanted to freak me out and watch me crumple as Queen at school. After about ten minutes of convincing myself that some sick creep was messing with me, I grabbed my bag and opened the door of the car. My face morphed into my signature smile and my bitchy attitude as I opened the door to the house.

Max looked up from whatever stupid comic book he was reading today. He smiled up at me but returned back to his book before I could return it.

I threw my bag on the staircase and walked into the kitchen where Mom was standing talking on the phone. She looked pretty pissed, and was throwing on a pair of black heels while she yelled at whatever poor sucker was on the other side.

I gave her a small smile and opened up the fridge. With a quick glance at the fruit, I decided to go for something un-healthily since I was in a freaked-out mood. I closed the fridge and grabbed a chocolate bar from the cupboard.

"Okay. I'll be there in twenty minutes. Don't do anything else!" Mom said before throwing the phone in the charger. She pulled her hair into a tight bun and ran out the door with a quick, "Watch Max! Dad will be home soon!" Over her shoulder.

I ripped open the chocolate bar and took a bite. "Nice to see you too! How was your day? Mine was great, until some psycho decided to ruin my life." I muttered to myself as I walked out from the kitchen and grabbed my bag.

"Izzy? Who are talking to?" Max asked as I made my way up the stairs. I looked over at him with sigh.

"The pain in my ass." I answered walking the rest of the way up the staircase. I walked down the hallway, passed the closed door that signaled Alec wasn't home and past the open door of Jace's room. My room was at the end of the hall.

As I walked into the purple and silver room I couldn't help but remember when Clary and I had spent the whole day painting it together. The sliver was supposed to be in neat circles all across my wall but we had gotten in a paint war and now the silver was splashed all over the walls, making it look kind of funky, actually.

My bed was under a big window and a dresser covered with a laptop and crushed cheer routines was pushed in the back corner of my room.

I threw my bag on my bed and ran my hands through my hair. Today had already started off bad and now it just got worse. But then again, everyday that held a memory of Clary was a bad day. Birthdays and holidays and just stupid little things that shouldn't matter, but for reasons, they did matter.

I pulled off my cheer uniform and grabbed a pair of blue shorts and a white tank top, not really in the mood for a fancy outfit.

I walked into my walk-in closet and looked in the floor length mirror, before grabbing a brush off the floor and pulling my hair into a tight ponytail.

Just as I walked out of my room my phone let out a few beeps, signaling that I had a message. I froze for a second before shaking off my fear and grabbing my phone from my bag.

_**To: Isabelle**_

_**Heyy, Party 11:45, Tom's house. Be there**__**,**__** Bitch.  
-Mimi 3**_

I let out the breath I had been holding. It was just Mimi. I glanced over at the clock. 5:12. Plenty of time to do my homework, make sure Dad was home to watch Max and get ready.

"Guess I am going out tonight, after all," I mumbled under my breath. I cursed at Mimi, remembering I had told her that I was not available to go out tonight and what does she do? Tell me about a party, and if I don't go then I'll never hear the end of it. EVER.

I sighed and send back a quick "_You're lucky my Dad got home early today, See you there Bitch__.__"_

After calling my Dad and checking what time he was getting home at, I walked back downstairs and nearly collided with Alec, who was talking on his phone and reading a college handbook at the same time.

I simply raised an eyebrow in his direction and watched as he ignored me and made his way up the staircase.

Dad walked in the door and smiled at me before going to the kitchen and ordering pizza from Taki's. That was the normal routine, when Mom wasn't home Dad ordered something for dinner.

"Dad! I'm going out tonight! You're in charge of Max for the night!" I called over my shoulder as I grabbed my black boots and ran up the stairs.

As I walked down the hallway, I passed by Alec's room. He was pulling his books from his bag and still talking on the phone.

"You going to Tom's party tonight?" I asked leaning against the door frame. He looked up from his books and shook his head before returning to his conversation and homework.

"Didn't think so." I muttered heading back to my room and shutting the door.

Welcome to a day in the life of a Lightwood.

* * *

JPOV

"Boys! What are you? A bunch of three year girls playing dress up? I want to see you play hard and fast! We are not going to be beat by Herondale High again! I want you to think about this practice as a game!" Coach called at us loudly.

I wiped my hand across my forehead and ran my finger through my sweat drenched hair.  
"Come on guys pick it up!" I yelled out as the basketball was tossed in my direction. I ran down the court quickly and faked right, then left around the defense and quickly tossed the ball into the net. A whistle sounded from the sidelines and the team turned to face the coach.

"Good job, Lightwood! That's the game! I want you all here by four tomorrow! The game starts at 5:30! Do not be late!" He started out.

Most of the team had to stifle a laugh. The coach told us all to be there at four but he would always get there at about 4:45. His excuse: He was testing to see if we made it there on time.

"Now, I have seen enough of you smelly boys! I don't want to see you again until tomorrow! Good night!" He yelled out completely oblivious to the team's laughter.

I walked over to the bench along with the rest of the team and grabbed a water bottle, taking a swig of it before stuffing it in my bag and walking back inside the school to change.  
The sounds of the rest of the team laughing and shoving each other around rang out from behind me as I walked ahead of them.

"Damn. I love it when you just get out from practice" I grave voice said from beside me. I turned around to see Tess Carstairs leaning against a locker.

Her dirty blonde hair was laced with hot pink highlights and her tight black tank top was much too low on her chest. A jean skirt was hugging her hips and rested about mid-thigh.  
I crossed my arms over my chest and gave a flirty smile and a wink.

"So what are you up to tonight?" She asked walking over to me and running her long dark purple nails down my arm.

"Tom's party... But no one will be there until about eleven... So what are we doing until then?" I asked her, looking down at her through my eyelashes.

Tess giggled and moved her hand down to the waist band of my shorts. "I don't know... But I have a few fun ideas." She said with a wink.

"I'm sure you do. I'll meet you by the car." I said, moving away from her and back down the hallway. I heard one last giggle before I walked in the changing room.

The usual sounds and smells greeted me when I got in. Sweat, cologne, and deodorant along with laughing, shouting, and the sound of showers running.

Sebastian looked up when I walked in, a smirk on his face.

"Tess again? I thought that you were done with that one." He said, running a towel through his wet hair. He always made it to the showers the quickest and was usually half dressed by the time most of the guys got out.

"Maybe, but I'm in need of a distraction and Tess is perfect for that." I answered back, while throwing on my T-shirt and jeans. I didn't feel like a shower and I wasn't sweating as much as some of the other guys.

"Whatever, dude. Too much baggage for me. Anyway, you're going to Tom's party, right?" Sebastian asked as he slammed his locker shut and grabbed his sport bag from the wooden bench.

"No. I'm going to be a loser and spend all night talking about my feelings!" I answered back sarcastically.

Sebastian shook his head and clucked his tongue before saying, "I'll take that as a yes."  
I smirked and grabbed my bag from the bench. I called out a quick good-bye to the team and walked over to the door, just as my phone went off.

I pulled it out from the bag and looked over the message from earlier. It was just Isabelle. I deleted and looked over the second message. I stopped dead on my tracks as I read the message.

_**To: Jace**_

_**Damn? Another day**__**,**__** another girl...What happened to the boy who "loved" me? Heart's fly, feelings soar, bastards are made.**__**..**__** Have fun keeping up this charade.  
Hugs and Kisses,  
~C**_

Could this day get any better?

* * *

_REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY, It's been SO LONG since I've updated PLEASE FEEL FREE TO go running to my highschool with your pitchforks and torches!_

_Author's Challenge:_

_What name did I get from two diff charecters and what book? Lols Just for funnn :D_

_AND Please check out my Profile for the link to my Blog :P and PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE I STILL NEED BANNERS :P REMEMBER IF U SEND ME A BANNER I WILL SEND U A SNEAK PEEK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER :D_

_Hugs and Kisses,_

_~Mandy_


	8. ANSorry

**Sorry Peoples this is not an update just a Authors note for two things:**

**1) I will be ACTUALLY updateing all my fics in ONE WEEK when CHRISTMAS Break begins :D**

**2) On Cassandra Clares blog it has offically reported that...SOMEONE HAS BEEN OFFICALLY CAST AS CLARY IN THE UPCOMING CITY OF BONES MOVIE.**

**Lilly Collins. She was in the "Blind Side" and you can read more about it on Cass Clares blog,**

**Sorry if you thought this was an update...I just wanted everyone to know that yes I am still alive ( Wink: Lols U know who u r) and that I will be updateing sooon.**

**I CAN"T WAIT TO SEEEEEE WHOS GOING TO PLAY JACE! ( ALEX PETTYFER)**

**LOts of Love,**

**~Mandy**

**P.S- ALEX PETTYFER IS NOT Engaged to Dianna Argon..Their just PROMISE rings that they have been seen sporting :D**


	9. Chapter 9

I ran across the field quickly past the defense and in one quick motion dug my foot under the ball and shot. It went right past the goalie's head into the back of the net.

Cheers erupted from the other side of the field where my scrimmage team was dancing around. I smiled and ran over celebrating for a second before Coach blew her whistle.

"That's the game! Hit the showers," she yelled before adding, "Aline! I need to see you for a second."

I grabbed my bag from the bench before walking over to the Coach.

"The team took a vote and you're the one who is going to represent us on the England trip," she said without hesitating. I on the other hand, almost choked.

"Seriously?" I asked eyeing her for a second. She laughed before nodding her head and walking away. She was a woman of few words.

I watched her retreating form before pulling my phone from my bag and turning it on as I continued to trudge down the hill leading to the parking lot. I wasn't going to even bother showering here; I had to get ready at home for the party tonight.

A few of the others girls were hanging around in their uniforms, probably having the same idea as me. I waved before pulling my car keys out.

"Good game, Aline!"

"Did coach tell you?"

I looked over my shoulder to see who asked the last question; Gabby.

"Yeah she did. Thanks for the heads up by the way!" I answer lightly, moving closer to my red Saturn.

"Where's the fun in that?"

I laughed before shouting a quick good-bye over my shoulder and throwing my bag in the trunk. I hopped in the car quickly, starting it up, and driving out of the parking lot. My smile faded and shoulders dropped as I took a deep breath in.

The England trip.

_"You guys are _so_ going to rule on the England trip!" Jace said throwing his long arms over Aline and Clary's shoulders._

_The two girls laughed and Isabelle nudged him off so she could squeeze in the middle of the two._

_"I can't wait for that trip! It's going to be amazing!"Aline said happily as they continued down the street._

_"And our lovely Clary is going to be the one representing us in the 'National Soccer Champs World Meeting'!" Aline said smiling at Clary, who shook her head._

_"How do you know? The team has to vote and coach has to agree."_

_"Please! You're the captain!"_

And it seems the world hates me...I get to represent us on the England trip and it's Clary's 16th birthday.

I drove up the street and past the sign that read "Cemetery on your right". I hadn't been there since the day of her "funeral" and wasn't planning on going anytime soon.

I drove down past the Lightwoods house right in time to see Jace climbing up the driveway with a far off look on his face. I almost choked again, Jace never looked...far off...he looked aragent...annoyed...mad...

I shook my head of any thoughts that suggested I cared and continued down the street.

My phone went off just as I passed Clary's house and stopped at the stop sign.

I glanced at the number before tapping the screen to open the message.

**Damn. First you get Captain and now my spot on the England trip? Don't let your secrets weigh you down; You'll fall when they get too heavy.  
Hugs and Kisses,  
C.**

**

* * *

**

I eyed my black hair in the mirror. Why does it hate me? I mean all I ask of it is to cooperate and stay in place. Is that too much?

I pulled it up into a high ponytail and grabbed an elastic which I wrapped around the pony, creating a perfect messy bun.

I stood up and eyed my phone again, still slightly worried about the text message earlier but I shook it off as I stood up and walked into my closet pulling out my black one shoulder dress and snatching the boots I had thrown down earlier.

I threw both things on quickly and dusted on some concealer, mascara, and dark black eye shadow before grabbing my red trench coat.

I hopped down the staircase and ran into Jace. I stumbled back a few steps almost falling back onto the staircase before a hand flew out balancing me. I looked up to meet Jace's gold eyes and shot him a small of thanks. He nodded before grabbing his worn brown leather jacket and walking out the door.

I started for the door but stopped when I heard Max and Dad laughing in the kitchen. It reminded me of when everyone in this house actually got along.

I shook off the though before pulling open the door and walking out to my car, but stopped when I saw Jace still standing near his.

He looked up at her.

"You want me to drive you?"

I almost asked to repeat what he just said but ignored the urge. I nodded my head silently and pulled the door open to his black Mercedes. As I slid in, I smoothed my dress down and eyed Jace carefully.

The drive was silent as we pulled out onto the street. I could hear Jace's steady breathing and I had to fight the urge to point it out.

My cell phone vibrated in my pocket and flinched. I actually flinched! God Dammit!  
I pulled it out slowly and tired not to puke.

**Izzy, Izzy. In a tizzy! Miss me yet? Have fun at your party, but don't drink too much... Things do tend to slip... As you well know. ;)  
Hugs and Kisses,  
C.**

**

* * *

**

**It's a little on the short side..Sorry! I really am trying to update all my Fics my Life seems to be getting in my way :|**

**So...A Huge...JUMBO...AMAZING Thanks To MaxWaylandGrey..She Kinda Rules :P **

**SO! WHo has seeeeeeeen I am number Four? I did and It WAS AMAZING! I Loved it...and the Boooooooook... (:**

**37 Days:12 Hours :33 Minutes:31Seconds till CITY OF FALLEN ANGELS! EEEEEEEPPP! **

**Anywho...Please Review! Please?**

**Xoxo**

**Mandy**


	10. Chapter 10

Ok everyone. I know it's been a while since I've updated ( a bit more than a while...) but anyways; As soon as exams are done and summer starts. I'll be updating ALL the time. I'm sorry that this is an A/N and not an Update.

Cheers;

Mandy


	11. Chapter 11

IPOV

I could hear the music before we got the house. Actually, I'm surprised all of New York couldn't hear the music.

Jace pulled his car into an open spot near the house and we both stepped out pausing for a second to look over everything.

Aline was with her soccer friends in the front. Her blonde hair curled along with her pink sun dress that made her look girly-er than usual. Alec was talking to Magnus Bane as they headed into the house.

"Meet you back here in a few hours?" I asked. Jace nodded curtly before beginning the walk to the front door. I followed after him; I really needed a drink.

When I pushed the door open and shoved my way into the kitchen and most of the cheer team came running up to me.

"Izzy! There you are," A freshman, named Jessamine, gushed. The others behind her giggled, obviously tipsy. I smiled at them.

"I am in desperate need of a drink!"

They parted like the red sea just long enough for me to grab two shots, swallow those and grab a bottle of tequila from the counter.

"Long night?" A senior named Hannah asked raising a blonde eyebrow. I put the tequila bottle to my lips and drank half of it before answering.

"Long year."

In retrospect downing half of bottle of tequila was probably not the smartest thing to do, especially because after that was when the party really got going.

I threw my hands in the air and screamed as I spun wildly in a circle.

"Izzy! Izzy! Izzy!"

_That's me!_ I took a second to process that I was so drunk even my thoughts seemed slurred before screaming again and returning to dancing on the table.

Mimi was watching with a smirk below. "Mimi!" I screamed jumping off the table and running over to her; or tripping over to her.

"Honey, how much have you had to drink?" She asked peeling my fifth shot from my hand and downing it herself.

I giggled and tried to remember. "Well . . . There were the two shots earlier . . ." I slurred.

"And?"

"The tequila," I said but it sounded more like tikiwilia.

"And then the two bottle of beer the nice boy gave me!" I gushed happily. I was really happy. I wanted to dance and kiss that boy over there.

I tilted my head to the side and watched him. "Mimi! Who's . . . that?" I yelled trying to point in the boy's direction, but I couldn't see straight.

Her blonde eyebrows hit her hairline. "I am cutting you off. That's your brother!"

My brother.

"I have a brother!"I said. Mimi sighed but nodded her head before grabbing my arm and dragging me my brother direction.

JPOV

I really wanted to get drunk.

Actually "wanted" isn't the right word; I needed to get drunk. If I got drunk enough this whole god damn night might fade away.

I was just about to shove my way to the kitchen to get a drink when I saw Mimi dragging Isabelle my way. Her hair was all over the place and she was sweating and giggling.

I was mildly concerned about the latter. Isabelle didn't giggle, or really laugh for that matter. Not anymore anyways.

"Jace!" She screamed when she got closer. She threw her arms around me and embraced me in a hug.

"Jace, tell Mimi that I can hold my liquor!" Isabelle demanded. I quirked an eyebrow in her direction. The sentence sounded more like _Jace well Miwi twat I cah hol my liquor!_

"Can you take her somewhere?" Mimi shouted over the music. Some boys walked pass winking at Izzy and making a few rude gestures. Isabelle winked back and pushed away from us, getting ready to follow the boys.

"Oh, no," I said grabbing her wrist. Mimi nodded her head but her eyes were watching something else before she walked away without another word.

Isabelle pouted before tilting her head to the side. "You," she started before giggling, "have blonde hair."

"Ok, Iz. You are going home. Now," I said nodding my head in Sebastian's direction before mouthing "bye" as I began to shove through the crowd to get to my car.

People nodded their heads in my direction as I passed. A few girls even threw their arms over me and told me that there was an empty room upstairs.

On any other night I would have dropped Isabelle off with Alec or some other sober person and left her to fend for herself. But not tonight.

I ignored everyone as Isabelle giggled at people's hair colors and the way their faces were twisting and turning.

Alec was talking to some random dude in very tight jeans and a bright purple shirt when he looked up and saw us. His brow furrowed as she watched me drag Isabelle.

"Is she ok?" he yelled. The bright dude turned his head to face us with an annoyed expression.

"Maggie!" Isabelle screamed throwing her arms over the boy's shoulders. He shuddered and pushed her off lightly.

"Isabelle, darling, you know what happens when you drink this much?" he said lightly.

Isabelle seemed to sober up instantly after he said that. "I think I'm going to be sick," she stated before running out the front door.

I glanced at Alec and we exchanged a look before I followed after her.

My phone went off in my pocket just as I laid my eyes on her puking form. I froze as my hand went automatically to my back pocket. I shook off the fear and grabbed it.

**Poor Izzy! Remember that night I was wasted? Have fun playing Prince Charming, again.  
XoXo,  
C.**

I suddenly felt like puking as the words from the message sunk in.

"_I am not that drunk!" Clary said stomping her foot on the ground as she walked. _

_I laughed as we turned another corner. "Yes, and that's why you were two seconds away from making out with the wall earlier."_

_She groaned, he face flushed. I watched carefully, she was sobering up. _

"_Jace . . ." _

"_Mhmm," I said only half paying attention, as I avoided a puddle. It had poured all day and the street was still covered in water._

"_Why did you offer to take me home?" _

_I looked up and met Clary's eyes. She didn't look drunk anymore. _

"_Because I'm your knight in shining armour," I said with a smirk. I knew she hated all that fairytale and princess stuff._

_She smiled and her eyes lit up. "You know what that means though?" _

"_No." I answered confused._

_She smiled and kept walking without saying another word. We finally rounded the corner to our houses when she turned and faced me so she was walking backwards._

"_Figured it out yet?" She asked mischievously. I shook my head and racked my brain for an answer as we started up her driveway. _

_She turned around and bounded up the stairs quickly. I followed after her still confused. She leaned against the front of the door and tilted her head to the side; watching me._

_I took a few steps closer to her. "Are you going to tell me or am I just going to have to spend all night wondering what the hell you're talking about?"_

"_Well," Clary started, "In every fairytale there's the knight in shining armour or Prince Charming." _

_I nodded slightly amused as she continued._

"_The princess and one more thing."_

"_Ok; so I'm Prince Charming," I said with a wink, "And you're the Princess."_

_Clary nodded her eyes following mine. "And I thought you were smart."_

_I chuckled and thought for a few more seconds before it hit me. _

"_Well there's always the bad guy, evil witch, or whatever." I said watching her carefully. She shook her head and pursed her lips._

"_True, but wrong." _

"_Ok, I'm officially lost." _

_Clary smiled and motioned for me to come closer. I bent my head down so I was closer to her._

_She didn't say anything for a few seconds. I was about to ask her to tell me what the hell I was missing when she kissed me._

* * *

**I know it's been awhile! But Summer is now here and I'm typing as fast as I can!**

**Review and let me know what you think :) **

**~Mandy**


	12. Chapter 12

*Not owned by me. All orginal characters were created by Cassandra Clare. The plot is owned by me (partly, some is based off of Pretty Little Liars). Please do not copy, reproduce or re-post without express written permission*

****Not Beta-ed, I wanted this to be a surprise for everyone, the amazing MaxWaylandGrey included****

* * *

IPOV

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

**Shut up**. I begged as the alarm clock continued to make noises. The sound made my head throb harder as I stuffed a pillow on my head and rolled deeper in the confines of my warm bed before giving up with a huff.

"I am never drinking again"

I stood up slowly and blinked hazily as the world spun around me painfully. I caught my reflection in the mirror and groaned. It was going to take a lot of work to look decent today and I was not in the mood. Loud thumps resounded around the house as someone ran down the staircase. I rubbed my eyes and very slowly walked out the door, down the hallway and into the bathroom...door?

My head hit it hard and I stumbled back a few paces. The door opened revealing a very un-hungover looking Jace. His chest was bare but a pair of jeans hung on his waist. He raised an eyebrow at me before returning to what he was doing, brushing his teeth. The smell of mint and light cologne assaulted my nose as suddenly my stomach gave way.

I ran into the bathroom, shoving past Jace before dropping to my knees and upchucking everything that was in my stomach. A pair of cool hands fisted my hair and placed a wet towel on the back of my neck as I continued to throw up. After I was done the towel was handed down to me.

I wiped my face and looked up at Jace who was still holding my hair lightly. He dropped it and backed away so I could stand up. "Thanks" I said quietly.

He nodded and watched me carefully for a few seconds before leaving and closing the bathroom door. I stood still, staring at the spot where he had been standing for a few seconds. For a minute it had been like it was before Clary left. Instead of acting like two people who hated each other they had been siblings, fighting sometimes but in the end everyone knew that they loved each other.

I looked around the bathroom noticing my purse and a single boot had been thrown carelessly on the tiled floor. The sight reminded me that I had no clue what had happened last night. I bent down slowly and grabbed my purse; I had to text Mimi and tell her I wasn't going to be at school until second or third period.

After a few minutes , I was getting annoyed. Where was it? Unless it grew legs, my cellphone at to be in my purse.

As I shifted through my purse an envelope caught my eye. My name was written across it in elegant script and the border of the envelope was done with gold vines that trailed around it. I picked it up and turned it over in my hands, letting my purse drop on the ground as I opened it slowly.

A single piece of thick gold specked paper sat nestled in the gold coated interior of the envelope. I pulled it out slowly and read it:

_Isabelle,_

_You are cordially invited to a gathering in honour of Clarissa Fairchild._

_Tonight._

_School soccer field; nine 'o'clock._

_Need a little inspiration? Your cellphone will be waiting for you._

_Xoxo,_

_~C_

JPOV

"That party was wicked" Donovan Haynes stated as he sat down next me in English. It was only second period and it already felt like I've been in this hell-hole for years. My head felt like someone was shoving ice picks in my temples.

I nodded my head in agreement and faked a small smile and laugh as Seb launched into a story about a girl who had jumped into the pool and declared she was mermaid.

I dug around in my bag for some Tylenol and tried to recall if I had shoved some in gym bag or not. I glanced at the clock; the bell wasn't going to ring for another four minutes. I jumped out of my seat and walked out of class. My locker was just down the hallway and I didn't give a flying crap if I was late Whitson's class; he was prick.

My eyes fell on my locker and I glanced at the number again to make sure it was mine. A white envelope was sticking out of the top of it. I pulled it out and glanced at the name written across the top. _Probably from some girl_, I thought amused.

I spun the dial on my locker and glanced inside; swearing colourfully as I noted my gym bag wasn't in it anymore. Coach was going to kill me if I didn't have my practice stuff. I know I had it with me when I left the house this morning.

My eyes fell on the envelope and I ripped it open quickly.

_Jace,_

_You are cordially invited to a gathering in honour of Clarissa Fairchild._

_Tonight._

_School soccer field; nine 'o'clock._

_Need a little inspiration? Your gym bag will be there._

_Xoxo,_

_~C_

APOV

"Your applications are perfect Mr. Lightwood, just be sure to send a copy in to each of the Universities before the final date"

I nodded my head at the Councillor and stood up quickly as Mrs. Lithland closed the email I had sent her with my applications. Her small office was warm and stuffy. I didn't understand how she could wear wool sweater vest over a turtle neck and not sweat.

"Don't forget the customized questionnaires each of the schools want" She reminded me kindly as I swung my backpack over my shoulder. I glanced at my watch quickly, study hall had already started.

"I'm going to fill those out now, thank you"

I walked out the office quickly throwing a smile over my shoulder at the Guidance secretary. A few more months then I was free. I could get out of here and never look back. No more memories, no more pain and no more...Clary.

I swallowed painfully. As much as I missed her, I was done with everything that had happened. I would be happy to leave this blessed city.

_Smack!_

I looked up to see Jace slamming his fist onto his locker, Aline who was passing by jumped and let out a small scream at his sudden outburst. A few other people in the hallway glanced over and watched shocked as he did it again, this time swearing. He looked pissed, livid actually. Aline must have noticed this as well because she gave him a worried look before moving past him, the look was replaced by a blank one as she glanced down at her cellphone which was vibrating in her hand, begging for her attention.

I nodded at her as she passed and she gave me small smile before returning her gaze to her cellphone quickly. I walked over to my locker and spun the dial on it quickly, thinking about how long it was going to take to fill out the questionnaires for the three schools I was applying to, they were all a good seven hours away from here and one was even in England, I didn't want to take any chances at having to saty close to home. I opened my locker and glanced down at the bottom shelf for the stack of papers. They were gone.

An envelope sat in their place, the gold lettering winked at me mockingly as I picked it up.

No One's POV

_A week earlier_

"Here you are dear"

The smell of ink, paper and burnt plastic filled the small printing shop.

A small hand gently grabbed the small stack of embossed gold envelopes and letters that were in the older ladies hand. She smiled at the teenager who handed over forty dollars in cash.

"I hope your friends enjoy the prank, love"

The teenager smiled and fingered the eight envelopes in her hands. "It's going to be life changing"

* * *

_Well, there it is guys._

_I'm so sorry it took me so long. I've been having some issues over here in Writer's Block land. But thanks to some awesome reviews by Sportyno1 and threats from MaxwaylandGrey, I managed to beat it._

_Big thanks to MaxWayLandGrey, go read her stuff. She's awesome :D _

_Review before you leave?_

_~Mandy_


End file.
